Mr L? A Brony?
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L becomes... A brony! Can the other minions of Castle Bleck reverse the damage this certain state of mind has done? NO DISRESPECT TO BRONIES INTENDED. Rated T 'cause I said so.


**Mr. L- -mantha! Samantha would you calm down already? You're freaking a bunch of people out!**

**Me- MWAHAHA! I IZ A BRONY!**

**Mr. L- Uh-oh… Uh…**

**Me- Rainbow Dash and Derpy are beastly! Pinkie Pie is creepy! **

**Mr. L- … Yeah, Samantha's a brony now… Apparently… I dunno. I think she's just doing it for atte-**

**Me- *Glomps Mr. L* If you had a cutie mark, it would be two green lightning bolts in the shape of an X and it would be surrounded by a bunch of little broken hearts because you're forever alone! **

**Mr. L- … And if you had a cutie mark, it would a computer with a picture of me on the screen.**

**Me- Probably. **

**Mr. L- … Are we ever going to get on with the story?**

**Me- Sure. After I tell you what Dimentio's cutie mark would be-**

**Mr. L- Hello readers, this happens after WTAML, Sam means no disrespect to bronies, hope you enjoy, please review! Phew…**

"Mr. L? Mr. L, yoo-hoo! Mr. L! Pay attention!" Mimi sighed with exasperation and gave up on trying to avert Mr. L's attention from the TV. Mr. L's eyes had been glued to the TV ever since he had discovered the show 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.'

"Shut up, Mimi," Mr. L muttered, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. "Tis a new episode."

"Mr. L's still watching that?" Dimentio asked, floating into the room.

"Yeah, I can't get him to even look away from it," Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Let me try," Dimentio cleared his throat and then said, "Mr. L, Rainbow Dash is at the door." Mr. L suddenly disappeared. Mimi and Dimentio exchanged a glance. They heard the front door open and then there was a thud.

"Rainbow!" They heard Mr. L scream.

"DIMENTIO I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" A girl's voice screamed extremely loud.

"Uh-oh," Mimi winced. Apparently, Samantha had been at the front door when Mr. L had opened it. And, apparently, Mr. L had glomped her.

"GET him off of me!" Samantha growled. Dimentio teleported to the front door and pried Mr. L off of Sam, who stood up and brushed herself off.

"So, how did it go with the heroes?" Mimi asked.

"Hey, you're not Rainbow Dash!" Mr. L exclaimed, and then zipped back to the TV.

"Um, two things," Samantha looked into the living room and then back at Dimentio and Mimi. "One; I didn't defeat the heroes, duh. Two; did Mr. L just tell me I wasn't Dash? Because, I already knew that…"

"Okay, that sucks," Dimentio sighed. "And Mr. L's a… A… A brony." Samantha gasped.

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, because that's something people kid around about," Mimi rolled her eyes.

"We have to snap him out of it!" Samantha declared. She began to drag Mimi and Dimentio into the TV room. "If he becomes a full brony, he'll start TALKING like the ponies, and then he'll beat up anypony that-"

"Did you just say anypony?" Dimentio asked with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, but… OKAY, I know what you're thinking! I am not a brony!" Samantha shouted.

"Mm hmm… Right," Dimentio chuckled. Samantha scowled. Then, she saw what was on the TV.

"OMGIT'SMYLITTLEPONY:FRIENDSHIPISMAGIC!" She zoomed over to the TV and sat down next to Mr. L, her eyes becoming glued to the TV.

"… Uh-oh…" Mimi muttered. "Should we, uh, take them to the Count?"

"Yes…" Dimentio slowly nodded. "We should… But… We'll need O' Chunks to help us get them away from the TV…"

"Why…?" Mimi asked.

"He's the only one strong enough to pry two bronies off the couch while they're watching their favorite show," Dimentio replied.

"OH, okay," Mimi nodded, finally understanding. "Well, let's go!" With that, her and Dimentio teleported right outside of O' Chunks' room.

"O' CHUNKS! We need your help!" Mimi screamed. A couple minutes later, O' Chunks opened his door.

"Whut do yeh need mah help wif?" O' Chunks asked.

"Mr. L and Samantha have turned into bronies and we need you to help us take them to the Count," Dimentio explained. O' Chunks nodded, obviously understanding immediately.

"C'mon, then," He started for the TV room. Dimentio and Mimi followed him. Samantha and Mr. L were in the same exact spot.

"Here let me try reasoning with them first," Dimentio said and then floated in front of the TV.

"DUDE, get out of our way!" Samantha growled.

"Guys, we need to take you to see the Count," Dimentio said calmly.

"Dim, you need to be about twenty percent cooler," Mr. L stated.

"Mmm hmm," Samantha nodded. "Now, out of our way."

"Okay," Dimentio looked up at O' Chunks and nodded. O' Chunks nodded back and stepped up behind the couch.

"Do the words 'get out of our way' not mean anything to-" Mr. L was cut off when O' Chunks wrapped one arm around him and another around Samantha.

"Hey! NOT COOL!" Samantha screamed. O' Chunks lifted the two bronies off the couch and looked at Dimentio.

"To the Count," Dimentio declared calmly. Mr. L and Sam were both squirming and fighting against O' Chunks' grip.

"Put me down!" Mr. L cried, kicking and thrashing. "I wanna watch MLP!"

"No," Mimi smirked. The three non-bronies headed for Count Bleck's room.

"Count Bleck, we need to see you!" Dimentio called.

"Dimentio! You need to be about twenty percent cooler!" Samantha yelled.

"Yes, we've already established that," Dimentio murmured. Count Bleck then opened his door.

"What is all the yelling about?" Count Bleck asked in an angry voice.

"We have an, ah, situation with two of our minions," Dimentio said.

"Ha, situation," Mimi giggled.

"What's the situation?" Count Bleck asked.

"Mr. L and Samantha have become bronies," Dimentio explained.

"Oh no…" Count Bleck muttered. He looked over at Sam and L, who had given up on struggling and were just talking.

"You know what I could really go for? Cupcakes," Mr. L said, his eyes sparkling.

"Yep," Samantha nodded. O' Chunks rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the two.

"Stop being weird," He warned. Mr. L and Samantha scowled.

"You need to be about twe-" Mr. L started to say, but was immediately cut off when O' Chunks growled. "Yeesh, lighten up, uh… Um… Person whose name escapes me…"

"You… Don't remember… O' Chunks?" Mimi asked.

"Who?" Samantha asked, starting to fight back again.

"… We need Nastasia," Count Bleck stated. Nastasia almost immediately appeared next to the Count.

"What is it, Count Bleck?" She asked.

"Samantha and Mr. L have become bronies and are starting to lose their memory," Count Bleck explained.

"I wanna go home," Mr. L whimpered.

"Good Grambi, YOU ARE HOME, YOU IDIOT!" Mimi screeched. Mr. L winced.

"I wanna go back to Ponyville!" He yelled.

"Um, I'm afraid even brain-washing can't undo that…" Nastasia admitted.

"Look, strangely colored people that I don't know," Samantha started. "Could you make large and hideous over here put me down? He's messing up my wings."

"…" Everyone exchanged a glance.

"Yeesh, Rainbow," Mr. L muttered. "Did you have to insult the poor guy?"

"Fluttershy, shut up," Samantha growled.

"Okay, that's it," Dimentio muttered. "Now, they're really off their rockers."

"I think I have a way to them to stop being bronies," Count Bleck said. "I'll be right back." He went back into his room. When he came out, he was holding a piece of paper.

"Here, look up these fanfics and MAKE those two read them," Count Bleck demanded. Dimentio took the piece of paper and read what was written on it. 'Cupcakes' and 'Rainbow Factory'.

"Uh, Count?" Dimentio asked.

"We're going to ruin how their appreciation of the show," Count Bleck sighed. "It's the only way…"

"Okay…" Mimi muttered. She headed for L's room. "We'll use L's laptop."

"Okay," O' Chunks headed for L's room. He set the two bronies down on Mr. L's bed and waited for Mimi to login to L's laptop. The two bronies started talking again, this time, making absolutely no sense.

"Okay! I've got the fanfics up!" Mimi declared. Dimentio had already shut the door to make sure the bronies didn't escape. Mr. L and Samantha glanced up and then looked at each other.

"The what?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Just read these two stories real quick," Dimentio sighed as he handed the laptop to L and Sam.

"Okie-dokie-lokey!" Mr. L exclaimed.

"Sure," Samantha and L began to read the fanfics.

"Our work here is done," All of the non-bronies whispered and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"I almost feel bad for them…" Nastasia muttered. And then, everyone went downstairs to watch something besides MLP:FiM. After a couple minutes, two simultaneous screams came from L's room.

"GET IT AWAY!" Samantha screamed.

"IT'S SO TERRIBLE!" Mr. L screamed.

"… I'd better go… Check on them," Dimentio clicked his fingers, teleporting upstairs to Mr. L's room. Samantha and Mr. L were huddled in the far left corner of L's room, hugging each other and crying. Mr. L's laptop lay broken next to his bed.

"Dimentio!" Samantha cried out. "It was so sc-scary!"

"Y-Yeah! P-Pinkie Pie and R-Rainbow are killers!" Mr. L agreed. Dimentio smirked.

"Do you like the show My Little Pony anymore?" He asked.

"NO WAY!"

"HECK NO!"

"Good," Dimentio floated out of the room. Mr. L and Samantha ran after him.

**_Later…_**

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! GE-" The repeated screams came from the kitchen. Dimentio, Mimi, and Nastasia looked up.

"Uh-oh…" The three of them teleported to the kitchen. Mr. L was curled up in the corner of the kitchen, shivering. He looked absolutely traumatized.

"Mr. L?" Mimi asked, kneeling down next to the poor mechanic. Mr. L's eyes were trained on something across the room.

"What the… Oh…" Dimentio saw what Mr. L was looking at. It was… A cupcake.

"Get… Get it away…" Mr. L muttered weakly.

"Good Grambi…" Nastasia muttered. Then, there was another terrified scream. It was coming from outside.

"I'll stay with Mr. L," Mimi said. Dimentio and Nastasia nodded and teleported outside. Samantha was huddled in a ball next to the castle. Her green, horrified eyes were fixed on something in the sky. Nastasia glanced up and sighed. There was a rainbow.

"This is crazy," Nassy looked over at Samantha. Dimentio was kneeling next to her, trying to calm her down.

"It's just a rainbow," Dimentio said soothingly, and then he remembered. "Oh…"

"Hopefully, brain-washing will undo all of this… Fear of irrational things," Nastasia stated. Dimentio looked up and nodded. Samantha was shuddering.

"Make it go away," She muttered. Nastasia walked over to Sam and knelt down. She made sure Samantha was looking at her and then readjusted her glasses, surrounding Sam with a red glow. When the red cleared, Samantha blinked and then jumped up.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" She yelled. "I always knew you were a stalker, Dimmy, but Nastasia? Never thought it would happen." With that, Samantha ran back into the castle, laughing.

"That worked," Dimentio stated. Nastasia nodded and then she and Dim teleported to the kitchen. Mr. L was still in the same position.

"Stand back, Mimi," Nastasia said. Mimi stood up and hid behind Dimentio, who rolled his eyes. Nastasia tilted Mr. L's face up to hers and readjusted her glasses. The same red aura surrounded Mr. L. When it dimmed, Mr. L blinked and then cried out. He clambered to his feet.

"Okay, Nassy; WAY too close for comfort," Mr. L smirked. Nastasia rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"Yeah, 'K," She said and then walked away. Mr. L shook his head and then gave Dimentio a strange look.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"You don't want to know… You don't want to know…"

**Me- *Twitch, twitch* **

**Mr. L- Uh, Sa-**

**Me- I'M A BRONY AND I KNOW IT! *Starts dancing***

**Mr. L- -_-''' Okay, so… How'd you like the story? Sam would have put it as a crossover between MLP and Mario, but then, as she personally said, "No one would see ittttt!" Like I said before, Sam means no disrespect to bronies. I mean, come on, she's a brony herself. She also doesn't mean any disrespect to the stories mentioned either. They're just seriously creepy and twisted and probably already ruined a lot of people's appreciation of My Little Pony-**

**Me- ~When I walk on by, all I think about is Fluttershy! I stick to the seat, watching MLP seven days a week, yeah!~**

**Mr. L- NO! Make it stop! Uh… Uh… Hope all of you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
